Early Morning
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Early morning in Diane's bedroom.


It was early morning in Diane's apartment. Sam awoke, squinting from the first ray of light that was shining through the window. Had Diane forgotten to close the drapes? That was unlike her. He laughed, thinking of how he had thoroughly distracted her as soon as they got into her bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to find the woman in question next to him, covered only by the thin, white sheet of her bed.

He rolled over towards her and she let out a little sigh that indicated she was awake – he knew her well.

"Mmm," he mumbled softly, sliding a hand under the sheet, examining what he found there. "What a way to wake up, huh? My fiancée, no clothes. In bed."

Diane gave a soft little chuckle. "This _is_ the way you left me a few hours ago," she teased.

"Was that only a few hours ago?" Sam mused. "Boy were we busy last night." Diane laughed softly. "What do you say we busy ourselves up again right now?"

"Oh, Sam!" she playfully admonished as she swatted at his hand with no real intention of getting him to remove it.

"Hey, what do you expect?" he feigned innocent. "I've got a beautiful, sexy, naked, _fiancée_ in bed with me here."

The word fiancée always got her going a little bit. Especially after all those months of wishing, wanting, persuading… now, it brought peace and happiness to her every time she heard it.

"Well, I supposed you _do_ have a point."

"Alright then," he slid closer to her and yanked the sheet off of her body. She squealed in surprise, mostly, as well as from the sudden cold air hitting her exposed body. "Let's see what we're dealing with, here." He took her body in, giving it an up and down. "Aw, yeah. Sammy sure can work with this. So much I want to do here."

She rolled her eyes, playfully, and caught Sam's eyes at the same time. Since the engagement, things had been more tender. The smiles more meaningful.

"Don't believe me, huh? Should I show you what I want to do to you, or _tell_ you?" He was playful today. His teasing tone of voice, the sparkle in his eyes, the little crinkle at the corner of his mouth. He didn't give her a chance to answer, but instead kissed his way up her arm and across her chest. He let a finger dip between her legs, both knowing he would find her wet. She gasped at the sudden contact. "Ah-ha. Seems someone likes _showing_ so far."

"Yes, I'm fairly fond of showing," she said with a little laugh.

"Well, just to be sure," he rolled himself on top of her. "Let's try _telling_." Intertwining her hand with his, he leaned down to her ear. She felt his warm breath as he whispered, "I'm going to be inside of you. And I'm not going to get out for a long, long time. I'll move faster. And harder. And _faster_. And _harder._ " She gasped when he suddenly thrust himself into her as he spoke the last word of the sentence.

"Oh!"

He delighted in taking her by surprise in this manner, watching her adjust to the feeling of having him inside her. "And I'm going to stay inside you, _faster_ and _harder_ until you have the best orgasm of your life."

"God, Sam," she whimpered. "Alright. Maybe telling is good," she amended. He chuckled as he began pushing into her with a steady rhythm. "Showing, too. Showing! Telling. I don't know. Both!"

He laughed a deep laugh and leaned down to kiss her, his kisses moving from her lips, across her collarbone, to her neck where he stopped to pay some special attention to the area just below her ear.

"You feel so good, Diane," he whispered into her ear.

She gasped as he rotated his hips as he thrust into her again. "So…oh! So… do you. Please, just, don't… stop…" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed, her hand that was entwined with his giving his hand a squeeze, her other hand stroking over his back gently, massaging his neck momentarily.

One of the things Sam loved most about these intimate moments with Diane was how she lost her composure. She stopped speaking in precise, complete sentences. She threw grammar rules to the wind. She was no longer the woman who would spout out phrases like, "And I, you." She didn't appear perfectly put together. He doubted she could come up with a quote from any of those books or authors she loved so much. Instead she was just trying to keep grounded and somewhat composed. It gave him a rush every time, to see her like that. To do that to her.

"Oh, no. I'm not going to stop," he told her. " _Ever_. This is your future, Sweetheart."

She opened her eyes to find him looking right into them. He gave her a soft smile.

Things were different this time around. Sure, the first time they'd dated they'd fallen in love – and had been in love, since – but it was different back then. It had started out sexually charged and yes, as they fell in love they'd had their tender, sweet moments amid all the passion and fun. But now it seemed to be a balance. Everything seemed to come together. Before, he'd occasionally grasp their hands or entwine their fingers. What she noticed now was that he did it more occasionally – and that he would use his index finger to softly stroke her knuckles. He would spend more time softly kissing areas of her body other than her mouth. He'd give those soft chuckles with that sweet smile, hum against her body as he laughed, in the middle of it all – and she knew he was _happy_.

She continued to gasp and let out small little moans as he continued to push into her, seemingly without much concentration – his mind seemed to be on where to kiss her or what to say to her. He began kissing a path towards her ear, placing soft, small kisses everywhere he could. He found her ear and gave it a little nibble. "Whoops," he teased, biting it gently.

Somehow something she had once disliked so much now drove her crazy. He never nibbled on her ear anymore, like he had done when they had been together before. She knew that meant that he remembered their little spat and seemed to avoid the nibbling since, because he knew now that she didn't like it and yet, they had never discussed it again since that day in his office. But at the same time he would tease, and nibble – just once or twice – from time to time and it drove her _insane_. She had no clue why. Then again, she had no clue why most of what he did drove her nuts.

Like now. She was on fire. The nibble on her ear, the teasing laugh, the feel of him pushing into her, faster now, and harder, the soft stroke of his finger on her knuckles, it all built up into a crescendo.

"My God, _Sam_ ," she gasped. He nibbled at her ear once more and she let out a long, low moan. "I don't care anymore. Nibble it. Good heavens, just don't stop doing _anything_ you're doing."

He laughed and let his head fall into the crook of her neck. "Your wish is my command." She clutched at his back as she felt herself building towards release. He knew she was close and suddenly, he stopped, those sparkling eyes looking into hers. "Sure about the showing? I could stop and go back to telling…"

"Sam Malone, I swear to God if you-" before she could finish her sentence, he lifted her legs to his shoulders. Suddenly she felt him slide deeper and she muttered some curse words. This was something else that Sam loved to hear and damnit if she was going to unravel that deeply, he wasn't going to last much longer. He pulled out and thrust into her deeply again a few more times, causing her to lose all control and clutch at him blindly.

When she came down from her high, she was gaping at him and he laughed. "Here's where you thank God your husband-to-be was an athlete," he told her. Still coming down from her high and trying to process words, she blinked at him. "Huh?"

 _Huh_? was another thing he didn't usually hear her say when in her perfectly precise and put together state. God, he loved seeing her like this.

"Bases loaded," he said in her ear, punctuating it with a hot kiss. "Double header, coming up."

She gasped, taking in his meaning, feeling her body build towards a second release. This time, she took him right over the edge with her.

Gasping for breath and trying to put themselves back together, Sam laughed. "Boy, are we good at that, huh? If nothing else you've got a husband that will keep you happy in bed. That's good for something, right?"

"That's good for… _a lot_ ," Diane said with a mischievous grin. She watched him as he rolled off of her, lying beside her in her bed. "You're good for more than just sex, you know."

He shrugged. It wasn't often she saw him seemingly vulnerable like this. "I'm trying, Diane," he said with such raw honesty it touched her deeply. "I really am."

"You're a good man, Sam. You take care of me. I know that. You cheer me up. You make me laugh. You protect me. "

He kissed her shoulder. "You know, you're not so bad yourself."

She couldn't resist. She found herself digging for compliments. "Oh yeah? What's so great about your future wife?"

"Well, the sex is amazing," she swatted at his shoulder. "She's an amazing cook. She's kind. Sensitive. Sexy. Brilliant. Funny. Supportive. Caring. "

She leaned over to kiss him on the lips gently. "Thank you."

The sunlight caught on her engagement ring and bounced off the wall. She was wearing nothing else. He loved it. He never thought being engaged would feel so… right. Especially not after his first go of marriage with Debra.

They had a lot of people who doubted them. Some to their faces (Carla!), a lot of them probably behind their backs. Maybe, just maybe, they could prove them wrong.


End file.
